Lips On You
by xMidnight'sLullaby
Summary: "But what happens if you die, shitty hair? I don't know what I should do without you." His words had obviously left his mouth before he had been able to hold them back as Bakugou flushed bright red. "We're both here and we will be for much longer." "Show me!" Bakugou turned around, pushed Kirishima back onto the sheets and didn't hesitate a second to sit down on top of him.


„Wow…I'm glad this is over now," Kirishima sighed and let himself fall on the bed after he had taken a good hot shower.

He should really stop wondering how they always managed to get in such situations. The evening that had been supposed to be a fun gathering with friends while meeting some of the coolest pro heroes had ended in a villain attack. After they had taken over I-Island and taken the guests of the party hostage, it had once more been the job of the UA students to save the day. Well, it had been mostly Midoriya and All Might who had defeated the villain and saved the Professor.

"But Midoriya was pretty cool, don't you think? His quirk's really amazing. And he was so manly. I wish I could be at least half the hero he is."

He lifted his head from the mattress and looked at the door where Bakugou was still standing, his hands tucked into his pockets.

"Hey, Bakugou, are you okay?"

"I hope that you'll never be like him," the blond murmured.

Kirishima sat up again. "What?"

"It's nothing….I…I'm going to take a shower." Without another word or even a glance at him, Bakugou disappeared into the bathroom.

"Maaannn, what's up with him again?" Moaning loudly, Kirishima fell right into the pillows again.

He already knew that his friend wasn't easy, but sometimes he didn't understand him at all. Kirishima had expected all different kinds of behaviour – boasting, complaining, swearing – but Bakugou had been silent since they had returned from their check-up. Luckily, none of them had been injured seriously and the health system on the research island was so good, they had been healed in no time.

Rolling sidewards to his half of the bed, Kirishima tried to make up a reason why Bakugou behaved so strangely. He should be used to it by now and most of the time, he was able to handle most of his outbursts, but seeing him so silent and withdrawn into himself was a side, Kirishima hadn't witnessed before. In general, Bakugou hadn't been behaving a lot like himself lately, at least not towards Kirishima. He had changed a lot since they had met for the first time. More and more, he listened to him, trying to hold back when the other student told him to do so. He didn't shout at him as much as he did at the other students, especially poor Midoriya. It was nice to notice that he was special to him, although he would always deny that. But to be fair, their relationship had changed a lot over the last few months, too. Both of them had noticed that there was something between them, something that was more than friendship and loyalty. They were drawn to each other without being able to do something against it. They had been dancing around each other until everything had exploded at the night after the Sports Festival.

Kirishima had been over at Bakugou's, laying on his bed while his friend was running up and down the room.

"Come on, Bakugou! Why don't you just accept this medal and be happy about your win?"

"I can't! This stupid Icy Hot moron didn't give his all! Why did he go against Deku with all his power but not against me? I can't accept this!"

Letting out a loud sigh, Kirishima sat up. It had been going on like this for hours.

"Come on, calm down. You won't change anything by running around and shouting. What bothers you so much about it anyways?"

"I don't know. It just makes me mad!"

"That's not it and you know it." Kirishima got up and walked towards Bakugou.

"There's no reason! It just pisses me off!" With every word, the blond shouted louder.

"But why? I know you get mad about a lot of things, but you were outrageous yesterday."

"Just shut up, shitty hair!"

"No I won't. Why does it bother you so much?" Now, Kirishima raised his voice, too.

"I don't know!"

"You know very well, so just say it!"

"Arrrgggghh!" Bakugou let the air between his fingers explode. "He doesn't take me seriously. But that nerd, Deku! What kind of hero am I if people take me less seriously than this loser?"

"Is it just that? You think he held back, because he thought you were an easy target?" Kirishima walked a step closer to his friend after the smoke around him had lifted.

"I don't know what he was thinking," Bakugou's voice was quiet, "it just sucks that he thinks lower of me than of Deku."

"I don't think that he thinks low of you. He must have had his reasons not to use his fire against you. But why is he so important anyways? Even if he didn't see you as equal, there are lots of people who respect you and fear you. Isn't it more important what the rest thinks of you, what you friends think of you? What I think of you?"

"I know what you think! I'm an aggressive, childish bully who should rather become a villain that a hero."

"That's not true."

"Don't lie to me, I know how everybody looks at me!" Bakugou shouted.

Kirishima took another step. Now he was standing right in front of his friend. He knew that what he was about to do was risky, but it seemed like the only way the blond would calm down.

"I'm not lying. The others might think of you this way, but I certainly don't!" His raised his hands and cupped Bakugou's cheeks with them to force him to look at him. "I think that you're one of the coolest and manliest people I have ever met. You're so talented, but at the same time you work so hard. Yes, you might be a little intemperate, but that's what I like about you. I wouldn't dare to not take you seriously, because I look up to you. I'm sure, you'll be a great hero one day, if not the greatest of all time."

For a moment, nothing happened and Kirishima braced himself to be blown away by a huge explosion any second. Yet this wasn't the case. Instead, Bakugou had raised his head and was looking into his eyes. He was staring him down like he was searching for any sign of dishonesty, but Kirishima was standing up to him. Then, he sighed and turned to the side.

"Then show me!"

"What?"

Kirishima took a step back, but Bakugou came after him, seizing him by his collar. Pulling him so close their noses nearly touched, he hissed. "Show me that you like me! That you take me seriously!"

And a second later, they had kissed. None of them could say who started it, but it had definitely been Bakugou who had prepared himself and had sat down on Kirishima's crotch a lot later that night.

Since then, they had slept with each other from time to time. When Bakugou needed to come back down. When Kirishima had to clear his mind. After they had spent a nice afternoon together. None of them dared to talk about what was happening between them and although Kirishima would love to know what his friend was thinking about all of this, he rather enjoyed the small things he had.

Steps on the floor made him look up as Bakugou stepped out of the bathroom covered in white bathrobe. Kirishima examined him more closely than before. He looked tired and exhausted. Instead of coming to the bed, however, he remained standing in the middle of the room.

"Don't you want to lay down next to me?" Kirishima asked him after he hadn't moved for a while.

Bakugou just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sure you must be tired. Just lay down next to me and sleep. I'm sure what bothers you will look a lot less worse after a good night's sleep."

Just slowly, Bakugou walked towards the bed, looking at it uncertainly.

"Is it us sleeping in the same bed what concerns you?"

He shook his head.

"Then come here, finally."

Bakugou looked at him shortly and then sat down on his side of the bed. Kirishima crawled up to him, resting his head on the blond boy's shoulder.

"Don't you want to tell me what's up with you? You know that you can tell me anything."

"I was worried, okay?" Bakugou mumbled after staying quiet for a while.

"Worried about what?"

Kirishima sat up, examining his friend from the side. His expression was earnest, his eyebrows narrowed while he was biting his lower lip.

"You, shitty hair."

"Me? But why?"

"You can be so stupid! You don't use your brain during battle. So far, nothing has happened, but these villains weren't there for fun. It was a lot different from the incident at the USJ. They didn't care if we weren't All Might. In that fight, we were their main targets. These things are getting serious."

"I've been taking good care of myself so far."

"So far! But what happens if you're brain's not working and you get injured? What if you don't activate your Quirk fast enough and get hurt." More and more, Bakugou's voice became desperate.

"Being hurt is part of our job, Bakugou! I won't die that easily, I can assure you."

"But what happens if you die, you idiot? I don't know what I should do without you."

His words had obviously left his mouth before he had been able to hold them back as Bakugou suddenly flushed bright red.

Kirishima was startled. This was probably the first time Bakugou had said anything like this to him. Yes, they kissed and they had sex, but never before had his friend verbalized what he felt for him. Kirishima had no idea what to respond. He didn't want to make Bakugou angry, but at the same time, he wanted to express is own feelings as well. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other's waist, placing a soft kiss in Bakugou's neck.

"I had no idea what to do if you die, too," he whispered, "but luckily, that's not the case right now. We're both here and we will be for much longer."

At first, Bakugou didn't react. He continued to watch the floor in front of him, trying to hide his beet red face from Kirishima, but then, without any warning, he mumbled "Show me!"

"What?"

Bakugou turned around and pushed Kirishima back onto the sheets. He didn't hesitate a second to sit down on top of him, cupping Kirishima's face with his hands.

"Show me that you're still here!" he shouted, his face wearing a desperate expression, his eyes widened while small tears flooded them.

He left his friend no chance to say anything as he pressed his lips on the other's. They crashed together in a messy kiss that just showed Kirishima how distressed and confused Bakugou really was right now. He didn't understand why his friend was so emotional. He had never been able to reach out for the depths of his mind where he hid his true feelings. But he didn't need to know everything that messed up Bakugou's head. The only thing he needed to know was that his friend needed him now.

Bakugou sat up again, letting his hips grind slowly against Kirishima's crotch. Sitting on top of him like he was reigning over every piece of the red-haired boy's body, he slowly opened the belt of Kirishima's bathrobe. Then, he supported himself on the mattress and leant forwards when Kirishima noted a pained expression in his face. He turned his head to the side. Bakugou wasn't putting a lot of weight on his right hand, trying not to bend his wrist too much. Kirishima reached out for his hand, taking it into his own and placed a soft kiss on it.

"You hurt yourself, didn't you? Why didn't you say anything during the check-up?"

"It's nothing!" Bakugou freed his hand and tried to take on where they had left off a minute ago, but when he placed the hand down on the sheets again and shifted his weight over it, he flinched again.

Kirishima sighed.

"You need to take more care of yourself." He cupped Bakugou's cheek with his hand. "Let me do the work tonight. Just hold onto me tightly."

Before his Bakugou could say anything, he rolled on top of him, pinning him down with his hands. Since the blond was a real power bottom, Kirishima wasn't able to treasure him to his heart's content too often. Bakugou preferred to do most of the work himself and Kirishima was fine with that. That's how he was like. He needed to use all of his power to completely burn up his energy and to feel satisfied and exhausted afterwards. Kirishima would never complain about this. Having Bakugou on top of him, being able to see every emotion, every hint of desire on his face was the most arousing thing, but today, he would give his everything to show Bakugou that he wasn't alone with his feelings. Kirishima would make him moan and yearn for his body. He would make sure that Bakugou was so full of him, his mind wasn't able to think about all those 'what ifs' anymore.

He continued to kiss his friend, but a lot softer and deeper than before. He wanted to make every single second count. With every stroke of his hand that wandered down the others chest, opening up the bathrobe a little more. With every single kiss he placed from his lips over his neck and along his collar bone. He wanted to show Bakugou that he was still there, that there was nothing to be worried about.

When he reached his friend's chest, he let his fingers follow his kisses, leaving goose bumps where they touched the skin. Slowly, he opened the belt, exposing the rest of Bakugou's body. Kirishima noticed how the blond breathed in when his already erected dick was touched by the air around them. He smirked. Bakugou was never a person of words, but his body was more than willing to show what he wanted and what he desired. The more Kirishima kissed his way down to the other's v-line, while his hands were caressing Bakugou's chest, the more his dick was throbbing. From the way Bakugou moved his hips, trying to get his crotch closer to Kirishima's mouth, he could tell exactly what he wanted and Kirishima was determined to give him more than he could take.

While his fingers were tip-toeing and scratching over Bakugou's sides, he places soft kisses down his crotch and stopped right before the tip of his cock. He already felt the irritation in the blond's chest growing when he pinched Bakugou's nipples while wrapping his lips around his dick without any warning. A loud moan slipped from Bakugou's lips while his back arched, thrusting his cock deeper into Kirishima's mouth. The latter had a hard time to take his friend completely inside, but he gave his best to supress his urge to gag and started sucking and licking around the pulsing heat without giving Bakugou a break. He used his tongue to press the dick against the top of his mouth while mimicking swallowing movements. Then, he stopped moving at all, letting the cock glide through his lips, allowing him to place kisses on the heated skin. He also licked up and down the whole length, using his hand to massage the areas he couldn't cover with his mouth. The more his hands wandered towards Bakugou's balls, the more the blond boy became uneasy. He threw his head from side to side, trying to keep in his moans.

But Kirishima didn't want him to hold back, he wanted to hear every single sound he let out. He wanted to hear how much Bakugou yearned for him, how much he desired him. He continued to rub Bakugou's dick with his left hand while he crawled upwards again, embroiling his friend in a deep and messy kiss. Of course Kirishima noticed that when he rubbed Bakugou harder, the blond boy pressed himself closer to his body, choking his moan with their lips. But he didn't reckon with Kirishima. While suddenly clenching around Bakugou's dick, he used his thumb to slightly press into the hole on top of his erection. Bakugou tried kiss Kirishima, but the latter moved his head back, leaving the blond alone, forcing him to let out a loud groan.

Kirishima smirked broadly, leaning next to Bakugou's ear. He nibbled on the sensitive skin before he whispered right into it.

"This is what I want to hear from you. Don't leave it in. Show me how much you want me, with your body and with your voice."

Usually, he would have expected Bakugou to shout at him, but instead, he rose his head to kiss Kirishima again. The kiss wasn't messy at all. It was soft and careful. A way to say 'okay'. Bakugou's way to say that he was fine with everything as long as Kirishima was the one to touch him. He drew back and their eyes met. The strong and determined gaze that Bakugou normally carried around was gone. It was full of desire now, a hint of devotion glimpsing in the back, but it wasn't the softness that made Kirishima's heart skip a beat. It was the overflowing love, the explanation to everything Bakugou had said this evening that filled his body and made him kiss his friend again.

He needed to be inside him now or he would burst. But at first, he wanted to prepare him properly, just as Bakugou deserved. He didn't need a lot of preparation anymore and Kirishima assumed that he liked it a little more rough, but today, he wanted to treasure him. He wanted to show him that he felt the same way, in a language that Bakugou understood. Placing one more soft and promising kiss on the other's lips, he turned around, reaching out for the nightstand and opened the drawer. He took out the lotion and the condom they had stored in there 'just in case', and moved between Bakugou's legs again. He opened the tube of the lotion and poured some of the pink liquid on his fingers. With his free hand, he caressed Bakugou's skin. His chest, his abs, the insides of his thighs. He tried to reach out for every single inch. He noticed how Bakugou trembled under his touches. He had closed his eyes to focus only on Kirishima's hand and every time, he hit a sensitive spot, the blond winced while his breath became unsteady. It was great to see what he was able to do to him, to control his body and to make him react that way. Kirishima wished he had a little more self-control, but when Bakugou opened his eyes and looked at him from below, his eyes completely dark and waiting for him to finally take over, was stirring him up so much, he had to hold back a lot in order not to thrust into Bakugou right away.

Kirishima closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Taking all his time, he inserted the first finger into Bakugou's ass. His insides were burning hot, pulsing around him as if they wanted to welcome him. Without letting his friend get used to it, Kirishima started thrusting inside, searching for that sweet spot. He noticed how the blond tensed a lot more, the deeper his finger got. His thighs contracted and Kirishima could see his veins popping out. Bakugou's breath was heavy, the first pearls of sweat covering his face, but his moans were still silent. He didn't supress them, yet there weren't as loud as Kirishima wanted them to be. He continued to press his finger inside Bakugou and when he finally hit his prostate, the blond student moaned, arching his back once more. His eyes flung wide open as he threw his head in his neck. Kirishima smirked and bend forward so his lips were touching Bakugou's fully erect dick. While he thrusted heavily against this point in Bakugou that made him moan like a cat in heat, he took his cock into his mouth again. He allowed the pulsing erection to hit the back of his throat and sucked it so hard that the blond was probably losing his mind. At least, that was what he sounded like. Inside his hot and dripping mouth, he felt that Bakugou got a lot harder and bigger and after a while, he also noticed little drips of precum running down his throat. But instead of stopping, he used a second finger to widen Bakugou's hole even more. Without mercy, he pressed them hard against the blond's prostate until he heard a quiet wail.

"Please…stop…I can't…"

If his mouth wasn't full of a rock-hard dripping dick, Kirishima would have laughed. To hear Bakugou beg for something was completely new, but he liked it. From his ears, Bakugou's words rushed into his dick and made it even harder than before. Just now, he didn't want to do anything else, but burry himself deep inside this twitching hole. He pulled out his fingers while continuing to suck Bakugou's cock and put on the condom. It wasn't easy at all to balance his weight just with his knees and not being able to look at what he was doing, but he finally managed to pull it over his own erection.

When he was teasing his friend, Kirishima had already noted that Bakugou's moans and his expression were incredibly arousing, but by now, his dick was so big and hurt so much from not being rubbed at all, he needed to be inside Bakugou soon or he would explode. Although he knew that Bakugou could take him in as he was, he poured a few drops of lotion onto his fingers and dispensed it on his dick. He thrusted his fingers into the pink widened hole again to spread the rest inside Bakugou. To tease him a little more, he pressed them against his prostate a few more times until he noticed that Bakugou was tensing around him a lot heavier than before. The contraction of his muscle became stronger and suddenly Kirishima realised that the blond was close to come. Instantly, he pulled his fingers out, let Bakugou's cock glide out of his mouth and thrusted his dick inside him without a warning. As soon as he had entered the hot and twitching hole, he felt a heavy and rhythmical contraction around his dick. Small explosions were released from the walls of Bakugou's ass which only happened if he couldn't hold himself back anymore. His eyes were closed as he tensed his whole body and the moan he let out was filling the whole room and rushed right into Kirishima's cock. He continued to grind his hips against Bakugou's as the latter was riding on his orgasm, but his movements were a lot softer than before. It took a while until the blond was able to return to reality.

"Why did you do that, shitty hair?" he shouted, still a little out of breath.

"Why did I do what?

"I told you to stop!"

"Since when do you say 'no' to an orgasm."

"But I wanted to come with y…" Bakugou blushed even more and turned his head to the side to avoid Kirishima's gaze.

The red-haired boy, however, cupped his cheek with his hand and forced him to look at him.

"Trust me, I'll make you come again. You won't be able to do anything against it. I will make you come so often, your insides will take my shape and if I should die, you won't be able to be fucked by anybody else. And my dick will only fit inside you, so if you die, I will never sleep with anybody else. So let's take care of each other from now on, okay?"

Before Bakugou could say anything, Kirishima thrusted inside him again, hitting his prostate right away. Bakugou threw back his head, moaning in pure pleasure. He clenched his fingers into the blanket below them and allowed every moan, every wail to drip from his lips. Kirishima bend down to be able to hear every single quiet sound that left his mouth, lifting one of Bakugou's arms up and placed it on his shoulder.

"Hold onto me if you want to make sure I'm still here. Don't worry, you won't hurt me."

Kirishima was a little surprised when Bakugou did as he had said. He also wrapped his second arm around his neck, pulling him even closer. His fingers were clawed into the red-haired boy's skin, leaving long red scratches all over his body. Of course, he could have activated his quirk, but he wanted to show Bakugou that he could handle this, that he was able to go through a lot more than the blond student gave him credit for.

Placing kisses all over Bakugou's neck, Kirishima decreased the speed of his thrust, increasing the intensity at the same time. Moving his hip back, he nearly pulled out, grinding against Bakugou's ass and again sinking inside him completely. He nibbled on his ear lobe and licked up to the top of the ear and back down again, Bakugou's moans encouraging him to continue his slow pace. Kirishima's skin was pounding against his friend's, filling the air with sounds of smacking. He had to hold himself back a lot, because his throbbing dick wanted him to thrust into his friend so hard he wouldn't be able to sit for days and also Bakugou seemed to lose his nerves soon as he had started to grind his hips against Kirishima. By now, his dick was fully erect again. Kirishima looked down and saw small drips of precum running down the pulsing cock that rubbed against his belly. This sight alone was enough to make his own dick twitch suspiciously, yet he didn't want to let things end so easily.

He leant back up again, lifting Bakugou's hips up to have a better angle.

"What…?" Bakugou wanted to ask, but his words were soaked up by several moans building in his throat, leaving his lips one after another.

Being able to look at Bakugou's face, convulsing in pleasure, Kirishima's blood was boiling and he gave up all reason. He increased his speed, letting his hips crash against Bakugou's, trying to hit is prostate with every thrust. His own moans mixed with his friend's and soon they were surrounded by a cloud of their own voices, trembling in desire and exhaustion. Bakugou slowly started tensing around him more, his hole contracting in a steady rhythm. The leaking precum increased and Kirishima knew that he didn't need a lot to come a second time. Still, he didn't want to let go of his friend. He used his quirk just on his own penis to increase the impact of his thrusts, but also to make himself feel less so he would last a little longer.

When Bakugou noticed what he was doing, his eyes widened and his muscles tightened heavily, but it was already too late. Just a few grinds with Kirishima's literally rock-hard dick and Bakugou exploded under him, his back arching so much it nearly broke which allowed Kirishima to thrust even deeper. It was hard to keep up his quirk while feeling the contraction of Bakugou's ring muscle through the layer of hardened skin, yet he was determined to keep his promise of imprinting himself into Bakugou tonight.

He allowed his friend to calm down a little while pulling out of him. Bakugou opened his eyes and looked at him in confusion. Kirishima got up from the bed and reached out his hand.

"Sit down on the edge and wrap your arms around me," Kirishima whispered in a hoarse voice and smiled.

Much to his delight, Bakugou followed his orders. Cautiously, he lay his arms around Kirishima's neck, resting his head on his shoulders. The red-haired student pushed his hand between Bakugou's thighs and the mattress, lifting him up. Instinctively, the blond wrapped his legs around his waist. Kirishima carried him to the next free wall and pressed him against it. With right hand, he positioned his dick in front of Bakugou's hole and with the help of the latter, who pulled him closer with his legs, he glided inside his friend again. It was a lot more tight than before and Kirishima feared for a second that he had hurt Bakugou with his quirk-hardened dick, but the blond moaned right into his ear, signalising that he felt great. Without any further ado, Kirishima thrusted hard inside the tight and twitching hole and enjoyed the scratches that Bakugou drew on his back every time he hit his prostate. The room was now fully filled with their groans and their sweat, but they couldn't care less. Everything besides the boy in his arms didn't matter anymore. The only thing on Kirishima's mind was to drown Bakugou in pleasure. He switched his movements between slow and deep thrusts and hard, wild grinds until he felt his friend's dick rising up again, rubbing against his stomach. Pressing the blond more against the wall, he freed on of his hands to glide up and down the cock that was so hot, Kirishima believed that it would melt any second. Bakugou threw his head in his neck, his mouth open, not holding back one single moan. With the help of Kirishima's hand, he soon was completely erected again. Hammering them heavily against the wall, Kirishima didn't think a second of what their neighbours might think. He completely ignored all the sounds that didn't came from Bakugou's lips.

Suddenly, the red-haired boy felt explosions around his dick again. They stimulated him even more, like somebody had inserted a vibrator or small pieces of firework into Bakugou's ass. Even through the hardening, Kirishima felt their impact as they left slightly tingling sensations on his cock. It was hard to keep up his quirk like that as his orgasm rushed towards him. Bakugou's grip around his neck had also tightened.

"Please…," he whispered between two groans, "I have no strength left anymore."

And Kirishima understood.

"Just hold onto me."

He carried Bakugou back to the bed, laying him down softly on the sheets.

"Are you ready to take in my shape?"

Bakugou nodded and opened his arms, inviting Kirishima to press himself close to the other's body. Then, he released his quirk and started thrusting hard into his friend's hole while his hand was rubbing his dick as fast as he could.

The moment he felt the explosions around his dick increase in synch with the rhythmical contractions, he burst inside Bakugou, releasing his sperm into the condom. At the same moment, the blond came for the third time, his cum spreading all over his chest. Kirishima collapsed, falling down on Bakugou. Their chests were rising and falling quickly as they tried to catch their breaths.

Kirishima needed awhile before he was able to get up with shaking legs. He took off the condom and threw it away. Then, he returned to the bed, taking a towel and a bottle of water with him. He took a sip and handed the bottle to Bakugou while he started to wipe away his cum and dry off his sweat with the towel. Kirishima didn't fear that he could get angry and make anything explode in his current state, but his friend had once mentioned that he felt more comfortable this way, fearing he could make the bed explode.

After he had finished soaking up the sweat with the towel, Kirishima carelessly threw it on the floor and turned towards his friend again who had already closed his eyes. He laid down and stretched out his arm, so Bakugou could cuddle up to him which he did without hesitation.

"I guess we both would get in trouble if the other one died, hm?" Kirishima asked while fondling Bakugou's hair.

"Don't you dare!"

"I won't." He laughed and placed a kiss on Bakugou's head. "And you mustn't, too."

"Don't worry, I'm not as stupid as you, shitty hair. But I'll take care of both of us," the blond mumbled before he fell asleep in Kirishima's arms.

"I'll take care of you, too."

Kirishima pulled Bakugou a bit closer to himself and closed his eyes as well, falling asleep a second later.


End file.
